Runaway Love
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Sanosuke vai se casar com a Megumi, mas a cara de raposa está para desistir do casamento já que os dois só vivem brigando. Kenshin e Kaoru entram no meio para tentar resolver isso, mas acabam falhando. E agora, o que o Sanosuke vai fazer para ter a noiva de volta e casar finalmente? História escrita para o Coculto, da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título:** Runaway love  
><strong>Autor(a):<strong> Darkest Ikarus  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> Livre  
><strong>Palavras:<strong> 3359  
><strong>PersonagensCasais:** Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani, Kaoru Kamiya e Kenshin Himura.  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong> Gen  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Sanosuke vai se casar com a Megumi, mas a cara de raposa está para desistir do casamento já que os dois só vivem brigando. Kenshin e Kaoru entram no meio para tentar resolver isso, mas acabam falhando. E agora, o que o Sanosuke vai fazer para ter a noiva de volta e casar finalmente?  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> A história se passa após o fim do mangá. Pode conter Spoilers pra quem não leu o mangá por completo. Por haver diferenças muito grandes entre o anime e o mangá, o anime foi desconsiderado.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Rurouni Kenshin e seus personagens são propriedade de Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.

* * *

><p><strong>RUNAWAY LOVE<strong>

O dia amanheceu belo e tranquilo no Dojo Kamiya. Kaoru não ouvia o choro de Kenji e agradeceu por isso. Deixaria o bebê dormir mais um pouco. Mas conhecendo Kenshin, o ex-espadachim já devia estar acordado e fazendo alguma tarefa. Quanto a Yahiko, só esperava que ele estivesse preparando-se para dar aulas. Os alunos não eram muitos, mas poucos ainda era melhor do que nenhum. O dojo nunca se recuperou totalmente do caso do falso Battousai, por isso, a vida era dura. Mas sempre conseguiam se manter de uma forma ou de outra.

Kaoru vestiu seu kimono e preparou-se para mais um dia de rotina, quando Kenshin a recebeu com um beijo.

- Bom dia, Kenshin...

- Muito bom. - Respondeu o marido entregando-lhe o pedaço de papel. - Recebemos uma carta.

- Uma carta? De quem?

- De Sano e Megumi. Parece que eles tem boas notícias.

- Boas notícias? E a carta é dos dois? - Perguntou Kaoru estranhando.

- Sim. Sano voltou ao Japão e está em Aizu com Megumi. E eles estão a caminho de Tokyo para...

- SE CASAREM? - Disse Kaoru lendo a carta.

- Sim! Não é maravilhoso?

Parecia ter passado tanto tempo desde que viram Sano e Megumi pela última vez. Ela retornara para Aizu, sua terra natal, onde continuaria praticando medicina. Sano fugiu do Japão e foi conhecer o mundo como clandestino num navio. Ele se tornara um fugitivo da lei, quando agrediu um político importante. Foi inesperado e quase não puderam se despedir dele. Kaoru nunca pensou que sentiria falta de Sano ali, mas até que sentia. E apesar de tudo, sentiu-se triste com a partida de Megumi. Mas nunca imaginou os dois juntos. Viviam implicando um com o outro, chamando um ao outro por apelidos como "crista de galo" e "cara de raposa". Uau, opostos realmente se atraiam afinal.

* * *

><p>No dia marcado na carta, Kaoru, Kenshin, Kenji, Yahiko, Tsubame e Tai estavam na estação de trem, esperando pelo casal. Estavam ansiosos. E pensar que os dois amigos encontrariam a felicidade um no outro...<p>

Como será que os veriam? Já abraçados e apaixonados, com apelidinhos carinhosos um para o outro? Não. Não era o estilo de nenhum dos dois. Pelo que Megumi dizia na carta, Sano chegou ao Japão já arrumando briga com a polícia e apareceu no consultório com a mão direita ferida.

Kenshin foi o primeiro a avistá-los a distância e apontou.

- Ali estão eles! Megumi! Sano!

E a visão que tiveram dos dois não era a esperada.

- Carregue as malas, crista de galo! Faça ao menos isso de útil, já que não pode andar com uma roupa decente!

- Eu estou carregando! Quer parar de me aporrinhar, cara de raposa?

- Eu não entendo onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei me casar com você!

- Sabe? Eu devo ter levado um golpe na cabeça pra te pedir em casamento!

- Vendo como você estava todo estrupiado de novo, eu não duvido! Quantas vezes vai arrebentar essa mão? Até ela se tornar inutilizável? Aposto que cortaria ela fora pra não ter de trabalhar!

- Agora está usando meus ferimentos como desculpa para me amolar? Eu não posso arrumar trabalho com a polícia atrás de mim!

- Bela desculpa! Aliás, eu só espero que não me prendam como sua cúmplice!

- E dividir uma cela com você? Eu te idenizo de qualquer culpa, ouviu bem? E fala mais baixo! Ainda não te ouviram lá na delegacia!

Finalmente se aproximaram dos boquiabertos amigos.

- Oro? - Disse Kenshin abobalhado.

- Oi, Megumi... Oi, Sano... Tudo bem?

- Eu pareço estar bem? - Responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas como assim, vocês vão casar? Estão em pleno pé de guerra! - Disse Yahiko.

- Não se intrometa, nanico... - Resmungou Sanosuke.

- Eu não sou mais nanico, crista de galo!

- Gente, vamos todos nos acalmar? Por que essa briga?

- Ai, Kenshinzinho... - Megumi abraçou o ex-espadachim. - Sanosuke é tão grosso! Não sabe como tratar uma dama!

- Megumi! Solta o Kenshin! - Kaoru puxa Kenshin para si, livrando-o dos braços de Megumi e arrancando um "Oro" dele. - Não comece, Megumi. Estou avisando!

- Ai, você não mudou nada, Kaoru... Ainda não sabe se portar como uma dama!

- Megumi! - Kaoru quase avança na médica, mas é impedida por Kenshin.

- Vamos logo para o dojo que eu não quero mais ficar dando bandeira aqui. - Disse Sano.

- Ah, vocês não vão ao restaurante? - perguntou Tae. - Pensei que fossem comemorar a ocasião... E que o senhor Sagara pagaria o que me devia por todos os anos que comeu de graça.

- Você tá sonhando? - Perguntou Yahiko. - Ninguém está com humor pra comemorar. E o inferno vai congelar quando o Sano realmente pagar alguma dívida.

- Eu ouvi isso, Yahiko! - Gritou Sano a frente.

- É pra ouvir mesmo, caloteiro.

* * *

><p>De volta ao dojo Kamiya Kaoru, Tsubame, Tae e Megumi estavam no quarto, colocando a conversa em dia. Megumi ainda estava terrivelmente frustrada com Sano.<p>

- Devo admitir, Megumi... Não esperava receber a notícia de que você e Sano iam se casar... - Kaoru bebeu o chá.

- Não vou mais me casar com aquele brutamontes grosseiro.

- Como não vai mais? - perguntou Tae.

- Eu devia ter desconfiado assim que ele apareceu no consultório!

- Mas... Vocês estão apaixonados? Como decidiram se casar em primeiro lugar? - Perguntou Kaoru.

- Eu estava cuidando dele e daquela mão idiota que ele vive quebrando... De repente, ele começou a ser bem romântico. Carinhoso... Claro que não engoli a conversa mole dele logo de cara, mas com o tempo, ele quase convenceu a mim. Me fez acreditar... E começamos a viver juntos.

- Talvez, ele estivesse sendo sincero... - Comentou Tsubame.

- Eu também pensei. Até que a polícia nos viu e tivemos de fugir. Viemos pra cá. Eu perguntei a ele o que estava acontecendo. Por que a polícia estava atrás dele e ele me contou o que aconteceu. Não fiquei com raiva dele. Até que ele disse que era por isso que queria se casar comigo... Pra disfarçar! Achou que não suspeitariam de um casal...

- O Sano não fez isso... - Kaoru comentou boquiaberta.

- Sim, ele fez! Eu fui uma idiota de acreditar naquele crista de galo! Eu estava tão feliz, pensando que... Pensando que...

- Pensando o que? - Perguntou Tae.

- Pensando que eu finalmente teria o que você e o Kenshinzinho tem, Kaoru... Eu tinha me conformado que o Kenshin amava você há muito tempo. E, por um tempo, eu pensei que talvez pudesse ser feliz com o Sanosuke... Mas ele só estava me usando!

- Ai, que ódio! Como o Sano pôde fazer isso com uma mulher da sua idade e que provavelmente nunca encontrará um marido?

- Kaoru, você não está me ajudando...

- A questão é... Você está apaixonada pelo Sano? - Perguntou Tae.

E Megumi não sabia o que dizer.

* * *

><p>Do outro lado do dojo, Kenshin, Kenji, Yahiko e Sano tinham seus próprios assuntos pra colocar em dia. Kenji, no colo do pai, ficava emburrado, puxando seus cabelos o tempo inteiro.<p>

- Uau... Você me deu ouvidos, Kenshin...

- Do que está falando, Sano?

- Você realmente fez um moleque com a donzela, como eu pedi antes de partir.

- Oro? - Perguntou Kenshin com cara abobalhada.

- E ele é um mini-você, Kenshin.

- É mesmo. Até que ele é fofo, por ser filho da Kaori feiosa.

- Não fale assim, Yahiko. - Disse Kenshin. - Demonstre mais respeito.

- Esse idiota não acha ninguém bonita além da donzelinha do Akabeko. - comentou Sano de forma irônica.

- Cala a boca, crista de galo! Isso não tem nada a ver!

- Você devia ser sincero com ela, Yahiko. Se realmente gosta dela...

- Não estamos falando da minha vida amorosa, Kenshin. Mas sim da vida amorosa do Sano!

- É verdade... Vocês se casarão aqui em Tokyo, Sano?

- Eu não vou casar com aquela cara de raposa! Tá maluco?

- O que? - perguntaram Kenshin e Yahiko ao mesmo tempo. Kenji se debatia para sair do colo de Kenshin.

- É... Eu só queria me disfarçar de um homem casado pra escapar da polícia, entende?

- Mas você é idiota ou o que? - Yahiko se levantou indignado.

- O que foi?

- Sano! Este servo não aprova este tipo de atitude. A senhorita Megumi sabe como você se sente, realmente?

- Agora sabe. Mas eu pensei que estivesse claro desde o princípio. Eu pensei que estivesse óbvio. Quer dizer, a gente nunca foi muito um com a cara do outro...

- Sano, não é isso que a senhorita Megumi pensou. Pela reação, ela pensou que você estivesse realmente apaixonado por ela!

- Ah, qual é, Kenshin? Fala sério... A cara de raposa nunca foi com a minha cara...

- Você é mesmo um idiota, Sanosuke.

- Ah, qual é? Não foi tão sério assim!

Kenshin balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Este servo não esperava isto de você, Sano. Você sempre fez a coisa certa e sempre pareceu a este servo como um homem que sabe julgar o sentimentos das pessoas. A senhorita Megumi é uma pessoa muito forte e nem sempre deixa transparecer o que realmente pensa. Com certeza, este servo acredita que a senhorita Megumi havia acreditado em suas palavras e provavelmente até nutra sentimentos por você...

- Isso é besteira, Kenshin. Vai por mim. A cara de raposa não gosta de mim.

- É? Mas e você, Sanosuke? - Perguntou Yahiko com um sorriso cínico. - Você está apaixonado pela Megumi?

- Kenshin, eu estou para estapear esse garoto.

- Este servo acredita que a pergunta de Yahiko é bastante válida, Sano. - Kenji puxa o cabelo do pai.

Nem repararam que as garotas chegaram da rua e ouviram a conversa. Nenhuma delas dirigia um olhar amigável para Sano.

- Ih, a o grupo se uniu... - Comentou Sano.

- Pra te depenar, crista de galo! - Kaoru cerrou os punhos e arregaçou as mangas.

- Não perca tempo com este idiota, Kaoru! - Megumi virou o rosto e partiu.

- Te matamos mais tarde... - Kaoru pegou Kenji no colo de Kenshin e também partiu virando o rosto. - Kenshin, já fizemos as compras para o almoço e logo estará pronto.

- Tudo bem. - Respondeu Kenshin sorrindo.

- Você vai cozinhar, Kaoru? Realmente, elas querem te matar, Sano.

- Cala a boca, Yahiko! - Respondeu Kaoru, furiosa.

* * *

><p>Tae e Tsubame voltaram para o Akabeko, para trabalhar, enquanto Kaoru e Megumi preparavam o almoço. Kenshin levantou-se e caminhou para o interior do dojo.<p>

- Kaoru, este servo pode conversar um pouco com você?

- Claro, Kenshin. - Os dois se afastaram para o quarto. - O que foi?

- É esta situação com Sano e Megumi... Este servo não está reconhecendo mais o Sano. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse fazer isso com a senhorita Megumi.

- Eu também nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz. Mas o Sanosuke sempre foi um idiota! E eu acho que a Megumi está apaixonada por ele.

- Isto piora situação. Este servo não tem certeza se o Sano sente o mesmo pela senhorita Megumi.

- Mas onde o imbecil do Sanosuke estava com a cabeça pra brincar assim com os sentimentos da Megumi? Que vontade de bater nele!

- Acalme-se, Kaoru. Talvez, o Sano também esteja apaixonado e não saiba. E ele não acredita que a senhorita Megumi esteja apaixonada por ele.

- Como ele pode não saber?

- Eu vou conversar um pouco com ele. Você conversa com a Megumi.

- Certo.

Quando Kaoru voltou para a cozinha, Megumi ainda estava emburrada. Kaoru voltou a preparar o almoço.

- O que o Kenshinzinho queria?

- Ah, nada demais. Ele só queria conversar sobre...

- Sobre Sanosuke e eu. Não precisa esconder, Kaoru.

- Bom, sim. Ele queria conversar sobre a situação de vocês. Sabe como o Kenshin é. Ele se importa mesmo com você e com o Sano e ficou muito feliz de saber que vocês planejavam se casar. Ele quer ajudar.

- Eu agradeço a ajuda, mas não tem jeito. Eu nunca vou perdoar o Sano.

- Já parou pra pensar que Sano também não saiba como você se sinta?

- Do que está falando, Kaoru?

- Bom, Sanosuke pode ter pensado que você não levou o pedido tão a sério. Quero dizer, como você reagiu quando ele propôs?

- Eu reagi... Bem... Normal.

- Normal, como?

- Eu não saí pulando pelo consultório, está bem?

- Viu? Pode ser isso. Acho que o Sano nem imagina que você estivesse realmente levando o pedido a sério.

- E o que aquele idiota pensou? - Megumi indignou-se.

- É o Sano, né? Ele é meio idiota...

- Ele é um idiota completo!

- Sim. Por isso, eu acho que vocês deveriam conversar um com o outro, Megumi e colocar as cartas na mesa.

- Eu não quero conversar com aquele crista de galo idiota! Nunca mais!

Megumi levantou-se indignada e furiosa e partiu dali. Kaoru suspirou profundamente, desolada por não ter sido capaz de ajudar a amiga.

* * *

><p>Megumi saiu do dojo para caminhar pela cidade e espairecer. Sentou-se próxima ao rio e abraçou e ficou observando o movimento das águas, distraída. E pensar que ela se apaixonara por Sano que sequer gostava dela. E esteve usando-a este tempo todo pra se esconder da polícia. Como pôde ser tão idiota? Claro que não estava soltando fogos de artifício, mas estava feliz. E Sanosuke estava sendo mais gentil que o normal. Não era extremamente romântico, ainda era um bruto, mas estava bem mais gentil. Pensou que ele soubesse dos sentimentos dela e que ele os correspondesse a sua maneira.<p>

Quando deu por si, Sanosuke estava sentado ao seu lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, crista de galo?

- O país ainda é livre, não é, cara de raposa?

- Até onde eu sei... - Virou o rosto.

Sano revirou os olhos e arrancou uma folha de capim pra mascar. Olhava pra própria mão, observando o curativo feito de forma tão carinhosa na mão direita. A mão com que praticava o Futae no Kiwami e que foi quebrada por Shishio. Já teria recuperado totalmente se não tivesse usado a técnica tantas vezes na luta contra a gangue de Enishi. Agora, tudo que podia fazer era usar uma sombra da verdadeira técnica. Mas, se não fosse pelo tratamento de Megumi, talvez a mão já estivesse completamente inutilizada. Ela reclamava e resmungava, mas sempre tratou sua ferida com afinco e dedicação.

- E vai ficar de cara virada pra mim até quando, heim?

- Depende? Até quando vai ficar aí? Não quero olhar na sua cara mais, Sanosuke. Pode ir embora. Vá arrumar alguns amigos inúteis para jogar ou beber ou alguém pra surrar, como sempre faz. Mas não venha atrás de mim se arrebentar esta mão de novo!

- Que droga! Será que dá pra me escutar? Que saco...

- Você já disse o bastante. Você nunca foi sincero no seu pedido de casamento, não é? Estava sendo gentil só pra me enrolar!

- É isso que você acha? Você é uma idiota!

- Idiota é você! Acha que só porque eu não pulei de alegria, que eu não fiquei feliz com a sua proposta?

- E não ficou?

- Claro que fiquei, idiota! Eu te amo!

Tapou a própria boca assim que as palavras saíram. Mas palavras não tem volta e Sanosuke não pôde deixar de ouví-las. Com sua mão direita e enfaixada, segurou nas dela.

- E como pôde pensar que eu não sinto o mesmo só porque eu não digo o suficiente?

- Você foi sincero quando disse que queria se casar comigo?

- Em cada palavra... - Puxou Megumi para perto de si, passando o braço em volta de seu ombro e repousou a cabeça dela em seu peito.

- Eu realmente não te entendo, Sano... Por que disse então, que nosso casamento seria só de fachada?

- Porque você não parecia feliz. Pensei que tivesse desistido da ideia. Vivia brigando comigo.

Megumi suspirou.

- Você é mesmo um idiota.

- Ei, precisa me xingar?

- Sanosuke, é claro que vivia brigando com você! É porque eu me importo, será que não vê? É quando eu parar de brigar e ficar em silêncio que eu deixarei de ligar.

- Eu notei. Quando ouvi seu silêncio, notei que eu estava prestes a te perder.

- O que o faz pensar que ainda não perdeu? Não basta chegar aqui e...

Sano interrompeu-a com um beijo, deitando-a na grama, prensando-a com seu corpo. Os lábios se tocando e as línguas passando por entre eles. Roubou todo o fôlego de Megumi.

- Eu sei que ainda não te perdi porque você não deixaria eu fazer isso se tivesse perdido.

- Você ainda não me perdeu. Por pouco...

- Sei que está meio atrasado, mas... Eu te amo...

- Está atrasado. Mas aceito. Eu também te amo.

- Agora, dá pra consertar essa mão aqui? - Exibiu a mão ensanguentada.

- O que você fez, crista de galo? Machucou a mão de novo? - Deu um tapa na nuca dele.

- Eu tive de surrar uns caras a quem eu devo dinheiro no caminho...

- Vamos voltar pro dojo pra eu cuidar disso, seu imbecil! Não acredito! Você nunca toma jeito, cabeça-dura!

- A gente acabou de reconciliar. Dá pra parar de encher meu saco?

- Grosso! E quando nos casarmos? Vai continuar jogando, bebendo e arrumando brigas na rua?

- É a única coisa que sei fazer!

- Nem pensar. Ou você arruma um trabalho ou vai cuidar da casa e dos filhos!

- Mas como resmunga...

* * *

><p>Voltaram para o Dojo Kamiya de mãos dadas, sem falar com ninguém. Kenshin notou a diferença nos rostos deles, mas continuou estendendo roupas no varal como se não tivesse percebido. Kaoru e Yahiko também notaram, mas fingiram que estavam concentrados na aula.<p>

Sanosuke e Megumi casaram-se numa cerimônia simples no dojo Kamiya com todos os amigos presentes e uma festa tão simples quanto a cerimônia. Mas Megumi estava radiante e Sano brincalhão como sempre. Até amigos de Kyoto, como Misao, Aoshi, Okina e os membros da Oniwabanshuu compareceram.

Permaneceram uma semana aproximadamente, como hóspedes do dojo Kamiya antes de decidirem voltar a Aizu. Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko e Kenji foram a estação de trem se despedirem.

- Cresça e torne-se um espadachim tão impressionante quanto seu pai, mini-Kenshin. - Afagou os cabelos de Kenji.

- "Quista" de galo. - Respondeu o menino emburrado.

- Não gostariam de ficar mais um tempo, Sano e Megumi? Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos. - Disse Kaoru.

- É melhor não. Meus pacientes precisam de mim. E este imbecil não pode passar muito tempo aqui ou a polícia pode descobrir.

- E eu lá tenho medo da polícia?

- Pode parar. Eu não vou visitar meu marido atrás de grades!

- Lá vem você reclamar, mulher...

Megumi ignorou o comentário de Sano e voltou-se para abraçar Kenhin e Kaoru. Acariciou os cabelos de Kenji.

- Cuide dos seus pais por mim, pequenino...

- Só da mamãe. - puxou novamente o cabelo de Kenshin.

- Sano...? - Kenshin disse para o amigo. Os dois se olharam e da mesma forma que se despediram da última vez, apertaram as mãos. Mas desta vez, Kenshin disse palavras de despedida. - Este servo espera que da próxima vez que nos virmos, tenha feito ao menos um ou dois filhos com a senhorita Megumi.

Sano gargalhou alto.

- Pode deixar!

Subiram no trem e partiram. Acenaram para os amigos a medida que o trem se distanciava. A distância não importava. Amigos nunca se separavam completamente, não importa o quão distantes estejam.

O fim...

* * *

><p>O argumento foi um pouco difícil de bolar e por isso o Sano saiu meio canalha. Espero que relevem. pelo bem da história. E o título foi meio caidaço-boy, mas foi o melhor que pude pensar... x.x<p> 


End file.
